Road Trip to Storybrooke
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: James, Albus, and Lily find themselves taking a road trip to Storybrooke Maine. Written for Childcare: Swaddling and Car Rides assignment, October Writing Club's Ami's Audio Admirations, and Guess the Name Funfair Event on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This story was written for Childcare: Swaddling and Car Rides assignment, October Writing Club's Ami's Audio Admirations, and Guess the Name Funfair Event on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Childcare: Swaddling and Car Rides I used task 2 which was write about a road trip. For Ami's Audio Admirations I used 10. Queens Speech #6 - Lady Leshurr - Write a Next-Gen fic. For Guess the Name Funfair Event I used Stuffed Ghost Teddy Casper: Once Upon a Time Crossover. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of Road Trip to Storybrooke.**

They had been driving for at least a day or two before they came across the sign. It was a normal sign like any other sign they'd come across once they'd gotten out of the rental car place. But this sign was a special sign to them at least. It meant an end to their road trip. It was the end of the long journey for them. Storybrooke. Little did we know the journey was just about to begin.

"Is this the place, James?" Lily asked quietly peeking over his shoulder from the backseat.

"Lily," Albus chided, "Mum would kill us if anything happened to you. Sit back in your seat. Now."

Lily raised an eyebrow but did as she was told to anyway. Folding her arms across her chest she glared at James and Albus's backs as though she would glare a hole through each of them.

"Don't sulk, Lils," James advised. "We can look around the town once we find a place to stay for the night. Alright?"

"Okay," Lily sighed clearly annoyed. "But why do you two always have to treat me like a baby?"

"Because you're our baby sister," Albus informed her. "James treated me like the baby until you came around. Now we both get to treat you like the baby. That's just how things work."

"Whatever."

They quickly found a place that looked like it was a diner. Jumping out of the car James motioned for Lily, and Albus to follow him into the diner. At least they could get a bite to eat before they went in search of some place to stay. The doorbell over the diner door rang as they opened it.

"Sit where ever you want," a dark haired girl in a skimpy outfit told them as she took another person in the diner's order. "I'll be right with you."

James and Albus sat down as Lily went in search of the bathroom. She'd had to go to bathroom since that last rest stop they had left. And no it wasn't her fault that she didn't have to go when they were at the rest stop. You don't have to go when you don't have to go. She finally and rushed in.

"She should have gone when we were at that last rest stop," Albus murmured as he watched his sister rush into the bathroom. "Why does she never seem to think ahead?"

"They never do," came a voice from the booth behind them.

James and Albus both looked over their shoulder at the man sitting there. He looked like a normal everyday Muggle so he had to be safe to talk to. Right? Albus raised an eyebrow at James who shrugged in return.

"Our little sister," James explained pointing towards the bathroom. "Always seems to have this problem."

Albus elbowed James in the side and shook his head. Lily would be mortified if they just told some random stranger here in Storybrooke that she never thought ahead. She did sometimes think ahead.

"Sorry about him," Albus said. "Lily doesn't not always think ahead though." He then mentally slapped himself. "Forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Albus Potter. This is my older brother James Potter and this," he pointed towards Lily who had just arrived, "is our little sister Lily Potter. Who might we be talking to?"

"And do you know of any place that is renting out room?" asked Lily eagerly. She was tired of sleeping in a car for days on end.

"Neal Cassidy," the man replied with an amused smile, "and you might want to talk to Granny over there. She rents out rooms to people around town. She probably has a few."

A blonde woman walked over to them and sat down with Neal.

"Who are your friends, Neal?" she asked raising an eyebrow at the three Potters.

"Emma, I'd like you to meet James, Albus, and Lily Potter," Neal said pointing to them each in turn. "James, Albus, and Lily I'd like you all to meet my girlfriend Emma."

Lily smiled but she couldn't help feel a tiny bit jealous of this Emma woman. She felt James tap her arm and motion for her follow him and Albus over to Granny. She reluctantly got up and waved good-bye to Emma and Neal as she followed her brother's. This town was starting to look better and better every minute, she thought as she caught up to her siblings. She was really going to like it here.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Road Trip to Storybrooke.**


End file.
